Du genre 'champagne'
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Nouvelle affaire pour l'équipe de Lisbon. Histoire qui peut être située dans les saison 2 ou 3. Chef : Hightower.  Jisbon droit devant !  CHAP 4 'bonus' NON PREVU EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

J'aurai mis le temps à me décider à poster cette histoire mais maintenant, c'est fait. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mes passages _**jisboniens**_ mais je trouvais toujours des problèmes dans les passages d'enquête. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir quelque chose qui me convient.

Il y aura **3 chapitres** (je posterai peut-être les 3 aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Ou au pire, 2 aujourd'hui et 1 demain). Le premier est légèrement plus court que les autres.

Evidemment, il est de notoriété publique que la série Mentalist m'appartient_(à prendre au 1000__ième__ degré)_

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Du genre 'champagne'…**

**Chapitre 1**

Un vrombissement résonna dans la chambre de Lisbon, qui ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut imperceptible. La lumière que répandait l'écran de son téléphone dans la pièce lui éclaira ses vêtements qui trônaient au bout de son lit et la porte de son armoire entrouverte. Elle tendit la main jusqu'à sa table de chevet en plissant les yeux pour attraper l'appareil qui vibrait toujours et elle le porta à son oreille.

- Lisbon.

- Agent Lisbon, ici Hightower. On a un meurtre sur les bras et je sens que ça va être une affaire délicate avec laquelle la presse va se régaler, donc je veux une équipe compétente qui règle le problème au plus vite sur ce cas.

Son ton était ferme et anxieux à la fois, et Lisbon ne se fit pas répéter le message deux fois.

- Vous pouvez compter sur mon équipe, madame.

- Parfait.

Elle mémorisa l'adresse de la scène de crime et raccrocha rapidement pour contacter les membres de son équipe et les conditionner comme Hightower venait de le faire avec elle. Affaire délicate, attention à la presse. Seul Jane ne sembla pas se soucier de ces précisions mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant c'était dans ses habitudes. Elle se faufila dans sa salle de bain et prit une rapide douche pour se réveiller et ainsi pouvoir être à l'affût du moindre indice dissimulé, du moindre détail important.

Etant la plus éloignée de l'endroit où avait eu lieu le meurtre, elle arriva sur place après son équipe. Des bandeaux jaunes entouraient déjà la maison et leur couleur ressortait étrangement dans la lumière du seul lampadaire de la rue. Le paradoxe entre la scène de crime et le reste du quartier la frappa comme à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un meurtre en pleine nuit. Tout était calme, paisible, et les voisins dormaient tranquillement sans même imaginer un instant qu'un crime venait d'avoir lieu à quelques mètres de leur habitation. Elle s'approcha d'un policier et lui montra son badge.

- Agent Lisbon, du CBI, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Bonjour, lui répondit celui-ci sur un ton de reproche.

Oui, c'était vrai, peut-être aurait-elle pu se montrer un peu plus polie, un peu plus humaine. Elle se força à sourire.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Bonjour, Agent Lisbon du CBI. Vous permettez ?

Elle indiqua le ruban jaune et le policier le souleva pour la laisser passer tout en lui rendant son sourire. Elle se baissa et s'engagea sur le gazon humide de la petite propriété en observant tout autour d'elle. Elle entra dans la maison dont toutes les pièces étaient allumées et il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour repérer le malaise sur le visage de Cho.

- Bonjour, Patron.

- Cho, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Hightower ne lui avait donné aucun renseignement sur la nature du meurtre excepté le fait que l'affaire allait être délicate, et elle se demanda si la victime était quelqu'un d'important.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, patron, déclara Cho, presque mal à l'aise. Suivez-moi.

Elle marcha derrière son agent et le suivit lorsqu'il monta à l'étage, s'engageant dans un petit couloir aux couleurs pastelles. Très doux, pensa-t-elle. Cho s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte et la désigna du doigt.

- C'est ici. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai déjà vu la scène une fois et prit quelques notes là-dessus, ajouta-t-il en montrant un bloc-notes du doigt. Bonne chance.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Cho. C'était le seul agent qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion lors des enquêtes, alors pourquoi soudainement ne voulait-il plus revoir une scène de crime deux fois ? Elle l'entendit faire demi-tour et redescendre l'escalier, comme si le diable en personne se trouvait dans cette chambre. Elle reporta son attention sur la porte et son regard fut attiré par une suite de petites lettres colorées indiquant « Chambre de Maëlan ». Elle jeta un œil par l'interstice et son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle aperçu deux pieds ensanglantés de taille minuscule. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, transforma son visage en un masque inexpressif et poussa délicatement la porte. Dans un coin de la pièce, le médecin légiste discutait avec son stagiaire, lui expliquant des choses avec des termes inconnus à Lisbon. La jeune femme posa son regard sur le sol et découvrit une des scènes les plus monstrueuses qui lui fut donné de voir. Allongé sur le ventre, portant une simple couche-culotte, la tête tournée vers elle et les yeux encore ouverts, un nourrisson avait un couteau planté dans le dos. Son corps était recouvert de coupures de la tête aux pieds et il reposait dans une marre de sang, sur un doux tapis blanc. Lisbon détourna le regard et ravala le sanglot qui lui serrait la gorge avant de prendre une inspiration pour parler au médecin légiste.

- Bonjour. Vous avez des informations ?

- Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la victime est morte depuis une heure et demi environ, avec une marge d'erreur de dix minutes. Et étant donné la quantité de sang présent sur le sol, j'ai bien peur que le meurtrier ai d'abord fait toutes ces marques au couteau sur le corps de la victime, avant de la tuer.

Lisbon acquiesça et un 'Bien, merci.' sortit de sa bouche plus par habitude que par politesse. Elle fut prise de nausées mais examina quand même un peu la pièce. Des murs bleus, un lit blanc avec des draps bleus, un sol en linoleum bleu avec un tapis blanc, une fenêtre en PVC bleu marine, et pour finir, tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans une chambre de bébé. Peluches, mobile, jouets, et dans un coin de la pièce, une poussette. Sentant son estomac s'agiter, elle décida qu'elle reviendrait faire une observation poussée lorsque les médecins auraient enlevé le corps de la pièce.

A l'étage inférieur, elle retrouva Cho qui lui donna les premières indications concernant l'enquête.

- Apparemment, la voisine a entendu la mère de l'enfant rentrer vers une heure du matin et il se serait passé environ cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne hurle en sortant de chez elle. La voisine est sortie en courant mais la mère était déjà remontée dans sa voiture pour s'enfuir. Pour moi, il y a deux possibilités. Soit c'est la mère et elle s'est enfuie pour échapper à la police, soit ce n'est pas elle et elle s'est enfuie par désespoir.

Lisbon regarda sa montre. Deux heures et quinze minutes. La victime était morte environ une heure et demi auparavant, autrement dit vers minuit quarante-cinq.

- Ce n'est pas impossible que la mère soit l'assassin en effet, déclara-t-elle. Où sont les autres ?

- Euh… Rigsby est dehors, il essaie de calmer Van Pelt.

Lisbon acquiesça, comprenant que sa jeune agent ait été sensible à la scène de crime.

- Mais elle n'a pas encore vu…, dit vaguement Cho en indiquant l'étage supérieur. Elle a juste aperçut les pieds du bébé.

'bébé'. Le mot heurta Lisbon de plein fouet et elle sortit de la maison pour retrouver ses deux autres subordonnés. Elle tentait d'éviter ce mot depuis qu'elle avait découvert la scène et il avait fallut que Cho le dise. Même si elle savait que c'était lui qui avait raison, elle lui en voulu un court instant de l'avoir dit à voix haute.

- Van Pelt ? Appela-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Patron, dit Van Pelt d'un air gêné, des sanglots dans la voix. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussit, j'ai…

- Van Pelt, tenta de l'interrompre Lisbon.

Mais la jeune femme était lancée et parlait en agitant ses mains comme pour reprendre de l'assurance.

- …vu la scène de crime. Mais je vais y aller, c'est mon travail, je vais y aller. J'ai juste besoin de temps, mais je vais y aller maintenant, c'est bon, je…

- N'y allez pas, la coupa Lisbon d'un ton sec.

Elle plongea ses yeux humides et sombres dans ceux de Van Pelt et échangea avec elle un regard plutôt significatif.

- C'est un ordre.

A quoi bon ? L'important était de collecter les indices, pas de voir la victime. Ils auraient des photos et cela suffirait amplement pour effectuer une bonne enquête. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'une personne supplémentaire voit cela. D'ailleurs, elle ne forcerait pas Jane à y aller non plus. Cette réflexion lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

- Jane est en retard, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle alors que Cho venait la rejoindre.

- Non, patron, il était là quand je suis arrivé. Il m'a souhaité bonne chance quand je suis entré dans la maison et il est repartit en voiture, ne me demandez pas où, je n'en sais rien.

- Jane a vu la scène ?

Cho confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Bon…, dit Lisbon en grimaçant. On a récolté ce qu'on pouvait comme informations pour ce soir.

Puis soudain, elle reprit une voix sûre et déclara :

- Cho, dites à la voisine qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle se repose, on passera la voir demain. On a récolté ce qu'on pouvait pour cette nuit, rentrez chez vous et rendez-vous demain à huit heures tapantes. Souvenez-vous, enquête délicate, n'oubliez pas de prendre des pincettes, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Rigsby en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Bien patron, dit Cho en s'éloignant à son tour.

Lisbon se retourna, attendant une réaction de Van Pelt. La jeune femme acquiesça simplement et murmura, la voix encore fragile :

- Merci patron.

Puis elle s'éloigna de sa supérieure, ses cheveux prenant une couleur presque noir dans la nuit sombre et menaçante.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lisbon tenta de joindre Jane plusieurs fois mais sans succès. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit sa voiture garée sur le bord de la route, à environ deux kilomètres de la scène de crime. Sans hésiter, elle se gara derrière lui et descendit du véhicule, aidée par la lumière que diffusait la lune.

- Jane ?

Un air glacial s'engouffra dans son manteau et seul le bruissement des feuilles bousculées par le vent lui répondit.

- Jane ? Vous êtes là ?

- Lisbon ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix du consultant. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et Jane sortit de derrière un arbre, marchant dans les hautes herbes qui longeaient la route.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Lisbon.

- Venez, lui dit Jane en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il fit demi-tour et disparut de nouveau derrière l'arbre d'où il était apparut. Lisbon le suivit non sans hésitation, grimpant le petit talus qui était en face d'elle. Arrivée au dessus, elle découvrit une vue plutôt jolie. Un ruisseau slalomait entre des arbres plus ou moins hauts et la lune reflétait sur l'eau cristalline.

- Je cherchais quelque chose de joli à regarder, annonça Jane d'un ton paisible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lisbon pour comprendre que son but était d'effacer de sa mémoire l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Bon choix, dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour tremper une de ses mains dans l'eau glacée.

Elle se releva trop rapidement et sentit soudain sa tête tourner, puis son estomac se contracta et ses nausées revinrent à grands pas. Lentement, elle déambula jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche, tentant de calmer les contractions brutales de son estomac.

- Lisbon ? S'inquiéta Jane en la voyant chanceler légèrement.

Il se précipita vers elle et au même moment, la jeune femme s'appuya d'une main sur le tronc d'arbre et vomit une partie de son repas du soir.

- Mince…, murmura Jane pour lui-même. Ça va aller, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme en essayant d'attraper ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière.

Lisbon tenta de se redresser mais les nausées la reprirent de plus belle et elle vomit de nouveau. Elle sentait la main rassurante de Jane dans son dos et tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'on lui avait tenu les cheveux alors qu'elle vomissait. Il avait toujours les gestes d'affections qu'il fallait, et toujours au bon moment. Quand elle eut terminé de recracher son repas, elle s'empara du mouchoir que Jane lui tendait et essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes mélangeant fatigue et douleur, puis elle s'essuya la bouche.

- C'est finit…, la rassura Jane. J'ai de l'eau dans la voiture.

Epuisée et chancelante, Lisbon voulut marcher en direction des véhicules mais elle perdit l'équilibre.

- Hey, doucement… dit Jane en la maintenant debout.

Il était juste derrière elle. Il était toujours derrière elle quand il le fallait.

- Ça va…, lui dit Lisbon.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes en pleine forme, ça va de soi. On va dire que je vous tiens juste pour le plaisir alors…

Lisbon ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha à Jane pour redescendre le talus et celui-ci la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture pour lui donner un peu d'eau. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Lisbon lui certifia qu'elle pouvait reprendre le volant.

- D'accord mais je vous suis.

- Non, ça va aller.

- D'accord, je ne vous suis pas…

Lisbon plongea son regard dans celui rieur de Jane. Il allait évidemment la suivre avant de rentrer tranquillement chez lui, et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

- Merci, Jane.

Le consultant lui sourit avant de monter dans sa voiture. Elle fit de même, démarra et s'engagea sur la route, rapidement suivie par une vieille DS bleue ciel.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez elle, puis elle sortit de la voiture en faisant un signe d'au revoir à Jane. Celui-ci lui répondit puis sa voiture disparut dans la nuit, toujours aussi sombre et menaçante.

La nuit fut courte pour Lisbon. Réveillée à cinq heures du matin sans possibilité de se rendormir, elle n'insista pas et avala un café avant de prendre la route en direction du CBI. Il faisait toujours nuit et la circulation était d'une fluidité sans égal. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle scruta le reflet de son visage sur un côté de la cabine, se tapota les joues pour paraître plus en forme, et la pensée que Jane qualifierait sûrement cet acte de superflu, voir complètement inutile, lui redonna un semblant de sourire. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et tomba des nues en constatant qu'un de ses agents était déjà là, assis devant son ordinateur, les yeux légèrement froncés.

- Van Pelt ?

- Oh, patron, vous êtes déjà là ? Il est à peine sept heures…

- Vous avez dormi ? demanda alors Lisbon sur un ton de reproche en évitant de répondre à la question.

Déstabilisée, Van Pelt bégaya :

- Je… Oui, j'me suis reposée… J'ai dormit un peu.

- J'ai besoin que mes agents soient en pleine forme et sur le qui-vive toute la journée. Van Pelt.

- Je sais, patron. Je serai opérationnelle, vous pouvez compter sur moi, déclara alors la jeune rousse.

- Bien, dit Lisbon en se radoucissant. Je ne vous ai rien donné à chercher, sur quoi est-ce que vous vous êtes concentrée ?

La jeune patronne s'approcha curieusement de sa subordonnée et observa l'écran qui affichait une liste de noms de famille.

- Je cherchais les enquêtes qui pourraient ressembler de près ou de loin à ce qu'on a. Je les ai toutes parcourues et il n'y en a qu'une qui ressort sur les huit.

Van Pelt double-cliqua sur un des noms de famille et une photo apparut à l'écran, suivie par un tas d'informations écrites en blanc sur un fond noir. Le cliché représentait un bébé allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, apparemment tué à coups de couteau.

- Malgré certaines similitudes, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de lien entre les deux enquêtes, avoua la jeune femme en évitant de regarder la photo. A part l'utilisation du couteau, le mode opératoire n'est pas vraiment le même.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous. Mais gardez-moi ça quand même au chaud quelque part, si on ne trouve aucune piste, on accordera peut-être plus d'importance à votre trouvaille.

- Bien, patron.

- Et si vous voulez vous occuper, allez chercher le téléphone portable que l'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime et fouillez dans les messages, les photos, tout ce qui peut nous apprendre quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Lisbon s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- C'était une bonne initiative, Van Pelt, dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière ses stores.

Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et alluma son ordinateur avant de se faire un récapitulatif de ce qu'elle et son équipe avaient à faire dans la journée. En premier lieu, interroger la voisine et récolter un maximum d'informations du médecin légiste. Ensuite, lancer un avis de recherche afin de retrouver la mère de l'enfant et d'éclaircir un ou deux points obscurs. Après cela, ils devraient retourner examiner la scène de crime de fond en comble et tenter d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste plausible. Et pour finir, il fallait gérer Jane. Cette dernière tâche se trouvait à la fin de la liste, mais elle en faisait toujours partie. A peine la jeune chef s'assit-elle sur sa chaise que son téléphone sonna à l'autre bout de son bureau, près de son porte-manteau. Elle se releva, se précipita vers sa veste et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer son portable.

- Agent Lisbon.

- Agent Hightower. La mère du bébé a été retrouvée.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en entendant le mot 'bébé'.

- Elle s'est jetée dans un canal avec sa voiture, elle est morte noyée.

- Et merdre, lâcha-t-elle.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait un papa quelque part sinon vous allez vous retrouver dans le flou le plus total, déclara Hightower.

- Effectivement. D'un autre côté, s'il n'y pas de père, ça fera une personne en moins sur cette terre qui aura perdu sa femme et son enfant…

Il était inutile pour les deux femmes de préciser de qui Lisbon voulait parler.

- On peut le voir comme ça, oui… Je suis en route vers les bureaux, je vous vois plus tard.

- Bien, madame.

Lisbon raccrocha et ses pensées se bousculèrent. Elle ne pouvait éliminer la possibilité que la mère ait eu le temps de tuer son enfant mais le fait qu'elle soit sortie de sa maison en hurlant et qu'elle se soit suicidée juste après ressemblait plutôt à un acte de désespoir. A moins que ce ne soit la honte qui l'ait poussée à vouloir mourir ?

Jane regardait fixement le plafond du grenier du CBI lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

- Mmm ?

- Jane ?

Il se redressa en reconnaissant la voix.

- Bonjour Lisbon !

La jeune femme entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Jane observa son visage avec attention.

- Je vous demanderais bien si vous avez bien dormi, mais pas besoin d'être Einstein pour voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous serez gentil de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ma super mine, répliqua Lisbon en esquissant un sourire avant de s'approcher du consultant.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt une place à côté de lui.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'assit et rejoignit ses deux mains avant de les poser sur ses cuisses.

- La mère s'est suicidée cette nuit en se jetant à l'eau avec sa voiture, annonça-t-elle alors.

- Oh…, murmura Jane. C'est encore plus triste.

Lisbon acquiesça, espérant secrètement qu'il allait lui exposer une théorie qui confirmerait ce qu'elle pensait, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse lui rétorquer qu'il avait tort et qu'il fallait considérer les faits et seulement les faits.

- La question est : pourquoi ? S'enquit Jane.

Il sentit le regard agacé de sa supérieure et il comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire traîner les choses.

- En ce qui me concerne, je pense que ce que la maman a vu était trop douloureux pour qu'elle imagine un instant pouvoir survivre à ça, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de se donner la mort.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être la honte d'avoir fait du mal à son fils ? proposa Lisbon comme si elle-même était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de cela.

- Parce qu'elle aurait recouvert le corps de son enfant. Le sentiment de honte est directement suivit par l'envie de cacher, je dirais même le besoin de cacher. Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait.

Jane tourna son regard vers Lisbon et ajouta d'un ton sûr, comme s'il détenait la vérité absolue :

- Elle n'est pas l'assassin. Et je suis sûr que vous pensez comme moi mais comme vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre position, vous allez me dire que j'oublie de prendre en compte le fait qu'elle avait le temps de commettre le crime, et qu'il faut tenir compte des faits et uniquement des faits.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lisbon alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Pas du tout, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever dans l'intention de partir.

- Menteuse. Attendez, Lisbon, dit Jane en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous avez mangé ce matin ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lisbon avait déjà préparé son mensonge avant de venir le voir. Elle avait l'intention de prétendre avoir dévoré une tartine de confiture, un yaourt et une banane, mais il venait juste de la traiter de menteuse et cela la coupa dans son élan. Elle fit simplement 'non' de la tête.

- Je vais chercher des beignets, déclara-t-il en passant devant elle pour sortir.

La jeune femme le regarda descendre les escaliers sans rien dire. De toute façon, il était inutile de tenter de le freiner dans son élan lorsqu'il avait une idée précise en tête.

- Jane !

- Oui ?

- Soyez là dans une demi-heure, l'équipe sera au complet et on va se répartir les tâches.

- Je serai là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Bien, maintenant que même les retardataires sont présents, on va pouvoir commencer, déclara Lisbon en dévisageant Jane qui tenait dans ses mains un sachet de beignets. D'après le médecin légiste, la mort de l'enfant est survenue entre minuit trente et une heure, lorsque le couteau a été planté dans son dos.

La jeune femme devina le malaise de Van Pelt mais tenta de chasser les affreuses images qui traversaient son esprit.

- D'après la voisine, la mère est rentrée vers une heure du matin, est restée environ cinq minutes dans la maison et est ressortie en criant. Elle a prit sa voiture et est allée se suicider dans un canal à six kilomètres de chez elle. Van Pelt, à vous.

- J'ai fouillé le téléphone de la mère, enchaîna la jeune femme. J'ai pu avoir le numéro de sa propre mère mais malheureusement, elle est dans une maison de retraite et a la maladie d'Alzheimer donc nous ne pouvons espérer aucune aide de ce côté. Il y a des tas de photos de la maman et du bébé mais aucune où apparaîtrait un potentiel père. En revanche, j'ai pu contacter le grand-oncle de la mère, un homme très riche qui m'a certifié qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie et qu'il lui fournissait l'argent nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec son bébé. Bref, elle n'avait pas de travail, était entretenue par son grand-oncle et vivait seule.

Pendant les explications de Van Pelt, Jane s'était décalé discrètement vers son canapé pour s'y allonger.

- Merci, lui dit Lisbon. On va se répartir les tâches. Cho, retournez interroger la voisine, elle se sentira plus en confiance avec vous puisque c'est à vous qu'elle a parlé cette nuit. Van Pelt, vous l'accompagnez. Rigsby, vous venez avec moi, on retourne examiner la scène de crime. Et Jane, au cas où ça vous intéresse, on a une enquête en cours !

Jane ouvrit les yeux et fixa Lisbon d'un air vexé.

- Lisbon, au cas où ça vous intéresse, je vous ai ramené des beignets, lui rétorqua-t-il.

- Je sais, merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Allez, levez-vous et venez avec nous.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? S'énerva Lisbon en s'approchant du canapé.

- Vous ne prenez pas de beignet, je ne viens pas. Vous prenez un beignet, je viens.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à Rigsby qui les observait, signifiant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se préparer.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta la jeune femme.

- Attendez que je réfléchisse… Vous n'avez pas faim… La suite la plus logique est que vous ne prendrez pas de beignet, je me trompe ? Conclusion, je ne viens pas.

- C'est votre job de venir ! C'est un ordre, ce n'est pas une demande, dit finalement Lisbon en allant chercher sa veste dans son bureau.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Jane était debout, avait mit son manteau et l'attendait sagement avec une mine un peu triste. Elle soupira, lui arracha le sachet de beignets des mains et en choisit un qu'elle mordit à pleine dents avant de lui rendre les autres et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Derrière elle, Jane avait retrouvé son sourire enfantin.

Rigsby poussa la porte de la chambre avec appréhension. Vue de jour, la scène semblait très différente malgré l'étendue de sang sur le tapis blanc. Lisbon entra à son tour et ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, se contentant de décider dans quel meuble elle aller fouiller. Elle s'approcha de la table à langer et ouvrit les portes du placard.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Jane en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux. Des couches-culottes, du lait pour bébé, des cotons…

- Facile, je pouvais le faire aussi, rétorqua Lisbon en souriant.

- Patron, j'ai trouvé le tiroir qui contient tous les papiers concernant le… la victime.

- Maëlan.

Lisbon et Rigsby se tournèrent en même temps vers Jane.

- Je me suis trompé ? S'étonna Jane en ressortant de la pièce pour vérifier le prénom qui se trouvait sur la porte.

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle ses deux collègues le dévisageaient. C'était simplement parce qu'ils s'évertuaient à rendre les victimes anonymes lorsque la situation était trop dure, et qu'il chamboulait leur plan en leur balançant le prénom de l'enfant en plein visage.

- Non, c'est bien ça. Maëlan.

- Bref, dit Rigsby, j'ai tous les papiers concernant sa naissance et effectivement, aucun père ne l'a reconnut.

Il continua de parcourir les documents qu'il avait dans les mains.

- …Grands-parents décédés sauf sa grand-mère qui est en maison de retraite… Vaccins à jour, poids et taille dans la moyenne… Ouais, rien de bien intéressant, conclut-il finalement.

- Prenez quand même tout ça et continuez de fouiller. Jane, vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda alors Lisbon, la tête dans le placard à couches.

- Il est partit, patron.

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, puis se remit au travail.

Dans la pièce à côté, Jane examinait chaque recoin en prenant soin de ne rien toucher. Le miroir de l'armoire était recouvert de traces de mains de bébé et de mains d'adulte. Il imagina la jeune mère faisant découvrir le principe du miroir à son bébé, souriant à son reflet et riant avec lui. Une autre image traversa son esprit. Celle de sa fille se regardant dans le miroir, portant la robe de princesse et les escarpins qu'il lui avait ramené de son voyage à New-York. Il tourna sur lui-même et poursuivit sa recherche méticuleuse. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et tomba sur un calendrier dont chaque jour était remplit par un commentaire concernant l'enfant. 'Sait maintenant faire des bulles avec sa bouche', 'applaudit avec maman', 'préfère définitivement la compote d'abricots à la compote de pommes',…

- Jane, vous trouvez quelque chose ?

Le consultant se retourna en sursautant.

- Eh bien… juste des preuves que Mélanie Kricks aimait son bébé plus que tout. Et vous ?

- Rien de concluant mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment que la mère n'y est pour rien. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver.

- On trouvera, Lisbon.

La jeune femme acquiesça, ressortit de la pièce et retourna se mettre au travail.

Cho et Van Pelt eurent aussi peu de chance que Jane, Lisbon et Rigsby. Lorsque l'équipe fit son bilan de fin de matinée, Hightower écouta attentivement tout ce qui était dit tout en observant par la fenêtre de temps à autres. Aux regards interrogateurs de ses subordonnées, elle expliqua qu'une journaliste était en chemin et leur demanda de se concentrer sur l'enquête et de ne répondre à aucune question, leur précisant qu'elle se chargerait du côté presse de l'affaire.

Pendant l'après-midi, Lisbon envoya Van Pelt et Cho interroger le grand-oncle de la jeune femme noyée, et accompagnée de Rigsby et Jane, elle fit le tour du voisinage pour recueillir des informations susceptibles de les faire avancer. Elle et ses deux subordonnés rentrèrent au CBI avant Cho et Van Pelt, qui avait une longue route à faire pour aller discuter avec le grand-oncle, aussi décida-t-elle de mettre à jour quelques dossiers en les attendant.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà presque une heure lorsque les deux agents rentrèrent de leur long voyage. Lisbon ne les laissa pas souffler et leur sauta dessus dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle des bureaux.

- Cho, Van Pelt, vous avez quelque chose ?

- Rien de pertinent, déclara Cho. Ce type, Richard Kricks, donnait de l'argent à Mélanie Kricks et à son fils mais il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il ne vit que par l'argent, il mange de l'argent, il boit de l'argent, il respire de l'argent et je ne suis pas allé vérifier, mais je parie qu'il chie de l'argent, ajouta-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Ah ! s'exclama Jane en riant. Il chie de l'argent… Elle est bonne celle-là…

L'asiatique se retourna vers lui avec un visage impassible.

- Ou pas…, se corrigea le consultant en reprenant son sérieux.

- Et vous ? demanda Van Pelt à sa supérieure. Vous avez réussit à obtenir des infos intéressantes ?

- On…, commença Lisbon, mais elle fut interrompue par Jane.

- On a fait chou blanc ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?

Contrariée d'avantage par le fait que l'enquête n'avançait pas plutôt qu'à cause de l'interruption de Jane, Lisbon grimaça.

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit, oui… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt vingt-et-une heures, répondit Rigsby en posant sa main sur son estomac.

Il n'avait pas bronché de toute la journée mais il avait à peine eut le temps de manger le midi et il commençait vraiment à ressentir la faim.

- Il faut qu'on reprenne tout à zéro, déclara Lisbon en poussant un léger soupir.

Ses trois agents la regardèrent d'un air incrédule, pensant qu'elle avait l'intention de les faire reprendre l'affaire depuis le début le soir même, quitte à y passer la nuit.

- Dès demain, ajouta Jane pour les rassurer. N'est-ce pas, Lisbon ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dès demain,

Un sourire réapparut sur les visages de Rigsby et Van Pelt, et Cho se dirigea vers son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires.

- Patron, je peux emprunter les copies du dossier concernant l'enfant pour les feuilleter un peu ou vous en aurez besoin ? demanda Cho.

- Allez-y, lui répondit Lisbon en lui tendant le dossier. Mais n'y passez pas la nuit quand même… Bonne soirée.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau en saluant son équipe et Jane aperçut qu'elle se frottait le front de façon insistante. Prenant cela pour un signe d'anxiété, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, là ?

- Je vais… ranger mes affaires, dit-elle en glissant un ou deux dossiers dans son sac et en rassemblant ses stylos dans un coin de son bureau. J'éteins mon ordinateur…

Jane la regarda cliquer sur « Arrêter » et entendit la petite musique qui signifiait que l'appareil s'éteignait.

- La lumière…

Elle les plongea dans le noir et poussa Jane en dehors de son bureau, là où la lumière était encore allumée.

- Je ferme ma porte et je rentre chez moi.

Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure, la fit tourner deux fois, vérifia que c'était bien fermé et rangea ses clefs.

- Et après ? demanda Jane en saisissant sa veste avant de la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dès que la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton et elle entra dans la cabine en même temps que Jane.

- Après, je mange et je dors.

Le consultant tentait de garder un air amusé pour la faire sourire mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à boucler l'affaire, ce qui était absolument impossible du point de vue de Jane, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

- Ça vous dit de sortir prendre l'air ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard, sans n'avoir rien planifié.

- Prendre l'air ?

- La journée a été longue et difficile. On pourrait… marcher un peu en ville, histoire de se changer les idées.

Lisbon, qui s'était arrêtée en cours de route, reprit son chemin en direction de sa voiture. Considérant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse claire, Jane la suivit silencieusement.

- On peut faire autre chose si vous préférez.

Lisbon se retourna et cette fois-ci, Jane vit que son visage était marqué par la fatigue et le ras-le-bol, et qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ou pas.

- On va marcher un peu, ça va nous faire du bien, décida Jane en se dirigeant vers le côté passager de la voiture. On prend votre voiture, vous êtes contente ?

- Je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit, déclara Lisbon alors qu'elle longeait une longue rue pleine de restaurants et de boutiques de nourriture, aux côtés de Jane.

- Je suis déjà allé manger dans celui-là, répondit Jane en désignant du doigt un restaurant sur sa gauche. Mais ils se sont fait envahir par les rats quelques temps après alors je n'y suis jamais retourné. Et je n'y étais pour rien ! Se défendit-il en voyant que Lisbon le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre en voyant qu'il avait réussit à faire sourire sa supérieure.

- Comment vous faites pour faire abstraction de ce qu'on a vu la nuit dernière ? demanda alors la jeune femme d'un ton curieux.

Jane haussa les épaules et déclara, d'une voix posée.

- J'ai vu pire.

Si elle avait pu, Lisbon se serrait frappée avec sa propre chaussure au milieu du trottoir.

- Ça vous dit d'entrer dans ce bar ? Je crois qu'ils font de très bons croques-monsieurs.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis je suis un peu fatiguée…

Jane arrêta de marcher et se plaça en face d'elle pour l'observer. Des traits d'inquiétude tiraient un peu son joli visage et ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression de la revoir quelques semaines après la mort de Bosco.

- Je préfère ne pas vous laisser seule, lui dit-il alors.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire mais comme les quelques autres qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, il était faux.

- Vous êtes triste.

Elle soupira et dirigea son regard vers l'intérieur du bar pour éviter d'avoir à croiser les yeux du consultant.

- Je suis une grande fille…

- Ce que je dis, c'est que vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Vous croyez que je fais ça pour vous materner mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si je fais ça… Lisbon.

Entendant son prénom prononcé d'un ton sec par Jane, la jeune femme lâcha des yeux la vitrine et reporta son attention sur le consultant.

- Quoi ?

- Si je fais ça, Lisbon, c'est pour vous.

Enervée, elle détourna les yeux et entreprit de reprendre sa marche. Mais qu'avait-il à la fixer comme ça et à l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Lisbon, regardez-moi.

Voyant qu'il ne tentait pas de le retenir avec des gestes mais plutôt avec des paroles, elle consentit à faire volte-face et à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Voilà, je vous regarde.

- J'ai une vague idée de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire en rentrant chez vous et vous allez vous détester pour ça demain. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je ne vous laisserez pas vous détester.

L'image de sa bouteille de téquila s'imposa comme la lumière en pleine nuit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle se sentit tout à coup terriblement honteuse et enivrée par la colère, et elle pria pour devenir aussi petite qu'une souris et se glisser le long du trottoir pour rentrer chez elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que Jane continuait de la fixer d'un regard calme et serein, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Elle n'avait jamais envie de pleurer…

- Je n'ai pas très faim non plus mais on peut prendre un croque-monsieur pour deux et se forcer un peu. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Et il changeait de sujet comme si de rien n'était, comme si toute la honte qu'elle ressentait comptait pour du beurre. Elle reporta son attention sur les gens qui se déplaçaient dans le bar.

- Ouais…, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant Jane et en poussant la porte du bar.

Lisbon et Jane était accoudés au bar, perchés sur des tabourets, et mangeaient tranquillement en écoutant la musique qui passait sur les ondes. La jeune femme avait mangé plus de la moitié de son croque-monsieur mais le consultant trainait un peu, comme s'il souhaitait rallonger la soirée encore de quelques secondes. Il s'accouda au bar et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

- Vous êtes gênée, c'est mauvais signe, dit-il tout à coup en observant Lisbon dont les yeux se baladaient un peu partout sauf vers lui.

La jeune femme le fixa un court instant et baissa ses yeux vers son assiette. Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal pour aller aux toilettes ? Elle jeta un œil sur son téléphone qui se trouvait à côté de son assiette. Déjà vingt-deux heures trente.

- Je ne suis pas gênée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est pire, vous avez honte.

Le fait qu'il lui dise cela avec un léger sourire et en posant sur elle son regard bleu azur comme si elle était le centre du monde la déstabilisa. S'il pouvait au moins redresser la tête au lieu de la regarder en se penchant légèrement comme on regarde une œuvre d'art, peut-être se sentirait-elle un peu moins dévisagée.

- Toute personne devrait avoir le droit de cacher ce qu'elle n'a pas envie que les autres sachent, dit-elle en jetant un œil aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Jane sourit franchement et regarda à son tour les personnes qui restaient dans le bar, puis Lisbon reprit la parole.

- Parfois, je vous déteste, vous savez.

- Si vous me dites des choses comme ça, je m'en vais et je vous laisse toute seule. Et puis je vois que vous cherchez des yeux un homme potable dans ce bar, je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la soirée.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et à son tour, elle se servit de son bras comme piquet et regarda Jane. Ils avaient la même position, tel un miroir et son reflet. Le barman vint les débarrasser de leurs assiettes mais ils continuèrent de se fixer en l'ignorant.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous décourager, reprit Jane, mais il reste six hommes dans ce bar et sans vouloir être prétentieux, je suis le plus beau.

Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de rire et elle se remémora les personne qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il restait un vieil homme barbu, deux types de son âge complètement saouls et sales, et trois jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années avec leur lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles, probablement remplis de musiques téléchargées illégalement.

- Je n'ai pas raison ? demanda Jane en riant à son tour.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement mais elle ne pu qu'admettre la vérité.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de concurrents potables.

Elle vit que Jane promenait ses yeux derrière elle comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Hum… Vous non plus, conclut-il.

Un peu surprise, Lisbon bougea légèrement son bras et elle bouscula son verre dont le fond de jus de fruit se répandit sur le bar.

- Merde, dit-elle en descendant de son tabouret.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bout du bar pour attraper quelques serviettes en papier, Jane rapprocha le tabouret de la jeune femme vers le sien, de façon à ce qu'ils soient plus proches lorsqu'elle se réinstallerait. Il l'aida à essuyer le peu de liquide qui s'étalait et jeta les serviettes humides à la poubelle. Lorsque Lisbon se repositionna face à Jane, elle eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose avait changé, comme si le regard de Jane était plus expressif, ou comme si ses yeux étaient plus prêts des siens.

- Je n'étais pas entrée dans un bar depuis un certain temps, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Enfin sauf quand on grignote un truc vite fait avec l'équipe…

- Mais pas avec un ami, en soirée, rectifia Jane.

Lisbon acquiesça. Elle sentait ses paupières devenir un peu lourde et la fatigue se fit ressentir, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se sentait bien, bercée par la musique, discutant calmement de tout et de rien avec un homme dont elle appréciait la compagnie. En face d'elle, Jane se mit à sourire.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Ça me rend malade que vous vous tracassiez pour une pauvre histoire de bouteille de téquila alors que vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, Lisbon.

Partagée entre la gêne de revenir sur le sujet et les papillons qu'elle avait sentit dans son ventre au mot 'extraordinaire', Lisbon détourna les yeux en rosissant.

- On est obligé de revenir là-dessus ?

- Répétez après moi, dit Jane en souriant de plus belle. 'Je suis une femme extraordinaire.'

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du consultant.

- Je ne dirai pas ça.

- 'Je suis une femme extraordinaire', insista le consultant.

- Je suis contente pour vous, se moqua Lisbon.

- Très bien, déclara Jane. Alors je vais vous le répéter jusqu'à ce que ça rentre là-dedans.

Il tapota sa tête avec son doigt et approcha son visage du sien. Il prit son temps pour réciter son petit discours improvisé.

- Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais une fossette naquit sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes un flic incroyable.

Elle détourna les yeux mais Jane glissa ses doigts sous son menton et l'incita à le regarder.

- Vous êtes bien trop charmante pour une chef et pourtant, vous êtes terriblement respectée. Et Ô combien appréciée.

Déstabilisée par le regard appuyé de Jane, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

- Vous savez où sont les limites du bien et du mal mieux que personne. Vous avez un caractère de meneur à faire pâlir d'envie Hightower.

Alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de respiration, Jane approcha son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres et le consultant baissa un peu la voix.

- Vous, Lisbon, assise sur ce tabouret dans ce bar dissimulé au milieu de la ville, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire. Et il serait peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Jane se tut enfin, observant dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme un mélange de reconnaissance et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à déterminer. Il la sentit se pencher vers lui et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle frôla ses lèvres et il distingua son souffle saccadé lorsqu'elle recula légèrement, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide pour lui résister. Elle voulait simplement que quelqu'un la prenne par les épaules et la maintienne en arrière pour qu'elle cesse de se rapprocher de ses lèvres, et qu'elle puisse enfin respirer. Mais personne ne vint alors elle recommença. Un frôlement tel une supplication. Puis Jane se manifesta enfin. Posant ses mains sur son visage, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne pensez surtout pas que ce n'est pas réciproque, bien au contraire, lui murmura-t-il dans un sourire. Mais encore une fois, vous allez vous détester et me détester si je vous laisse faire.

Les joues un peu rouges, la jeune femme se recula et poussa un léger soupir mêlant soulagement et frustration. Elle marchait telle une funambule sur une corde raide et Jane venait de la pousser du bon côté, du côté du filet. A moins que ce ne soit le côté de la solitude ? Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait tomber dans le vide.

- Peut-être que vous êtes plus dangereux que l'alcool, finalement, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Je vous retourne le compliment, répondit Jane, tout autant perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je ne plaisante pas, vous me saoulez. Et dans tous les sens du terme, précisa Lisbon avec un sourire taquin.

- Et je suis quoi ? Une bière ? Un bon vin ? Un scotch bien serré ?

Elle descendit du tabouret sans cesser de sourire.

- Vous êtes plutôt du genre champagne…

- Ah oui ? demanda Jane, plutôt enchanté. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le champagne, ça toque quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Il trouva qu'effectivement, le champagne lui allait plutôt bien.

- Je vais aux toilettes et ensuite, je vous ramène à votre voiture, d'accord ? lui dit-elle.

- D'accord, acquiesça Jane avant d'appeler le barman pour payer l'addition.

Il donna quelque billets en plus et glissa son portefeuille dans sa poche. Soudain, il sentit le bar vibrer, puis il réalisa que c'était simplement le téléphone de Lisbon. Il se pencha et lut « Hightower ». Mince. Devait-il décrocher ? Si Hightower apprenait que lui et Lisbon étaient encore ensemble à cette heure, cela mettrait la jeune femme dans une situation délicate. D'un autre côté, pour qu'elle l'appelle aussi tard, il devait y avoir une urgence.

- Allô ?

- Euh… je suis bien sur le téléphone de Teresa Lisbon ?

- Bonsoir, Madeleine, c'est Patrick Jane. J'étais avec Lisbon mais elle est aux toilettes, elle sera là d'ici une petite minute je pense.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, dites-lui qu'on a un autre meurtre sur les bras, le même que la nuit dernière. Vous pouvez retenir l'adresse ?

- Oui, allez-y, déclara Jane en réagissant rapidement.

Il retint ce que lui dicta Hightower et raccrocha. Il aperçut Lisbon sortir des toilettes pour femmes et se diriger vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui disparut petit à petit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et lut l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.

- Hightower vient de vous appeler. La récréation est terminée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la fin vous plaira. L'enquête risque de vous sembler rapidement résolue mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce style d'écriture. Mais tout reste cohérent, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Une petite fille du même âge que Maëlan Kricks se trouvait dans le même état horrible que celui dans lequel on avait retrouvé le précédent bébé. Les parents pensaient rentrer du restaurant et retrouver la nounou devant la télévision, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. A la place, ils avaient découvert la nounou endormie par du chloroforme et une scène qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais effacer de leur esprit. Lisbon ressortit de la chambre pour bébé avec des haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était pas pire que la dernière fois mais ce n'était pas mieux non plus.

- Lisbon ?

Elle était passée devant Jane d'un pas rapide sans même le voir, bien trop concentrée sur son estomac.

- J'ai… Je reviens, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit-elle en se dirigeant hâtivement vers la sortie.

Elle sentit l'air frais remplir ses poumons mais les nausées étaient toujours là. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'observait et s'enfonça au fond du jardin, où elle commença à régurgiter son pauvre repas. Le souffle court, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche à la recherche du paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle était sûre d'avoir prit avec elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de fouiller qu'elle vomit une seconde fois. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, des mains réunirent délicatement ses cheveux en arrière, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage puis la bouche.

Elle transpirait et frissonnait, comme si elle avait de la fièvre.

- Tenez.

Elle saisit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Jane et se rinça la bouche avant d'en boire une bonne partie, puis elle lui rendit sa bouteille.

- Vous pouvez inscrire 'spécial vomit' dessus, dit-elle à Jane d'une voix rauque.

- 'Spécial Lisbon' me parait un peu plus adéquat, répondit celui-ci en lui posant une main rassurante dans le dos.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon travail…

- Je vois que ma thérapie d'encouragements n'a servit à rien…

Ils traversèrent le jardin côte à côte dans le noir et retournèrent dans la maison. Van Pelt faisait de son mieux pour obtenir des informations des parents mais ils étaient tellement anéantis et sous le choc que le médecin souhaitait les emmener à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. La nounou reprenait lentement conscience dans l'ambulance et Rigsby était à ses côtés, prêt à recueillir un maximum d'informations. Elle était peut-être la seule à avoir vu l'assassin, et dans une affaire où les indices ne menaient nulle part, ce n'était pas négligeable.

- Patron !

Lisbon se retourna et vit Cho débarquer vers elle en courant.

- J'ai potassé le dossier ce soir et ce bébé, cette petite fille, elle est née le même jour que Maëlan Kricks, dans le même hôpital. Et deux autres sont aussi nés ce jour sauf qu'un des deux est mort-né.

Jane et Lisbon comprirent en même temps ce que cela signifiait.

- Alors il est fort probable que ce soit un des parents du bébé mort-né qui s'en prennent aux autres.

- Oui. Et si j'en crois ce qu'ils m'ont dit à la maternité, le troisième enfant appartient à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. La mère et le bébé sont probablement en danger.

- Il faut foncer chez eux ! s'exclama Lisbon en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la maison. Vous avez une adresse ?

- Pas encore, le type de la maternité est en train de chercher, il me rappelle dès qu'il l'a, expliqua Cho en suivant sa supérieure qui trottinait.

- Allons dans la voiture, il faut prévenir les autres de notre destination.

- J'y vais, dit Jane pour se rendre utile.

- Pas la peine, ils sont déjà au courant, déclara Cho.

- Alors je n'y vais pas...

Les deux agents et le consultant grimpèrent dans la voiture et à peine furent-ils installés que le correspondant de Cho le rappela pour lui donner la nouvelle adresse de la jeune maman. La voiture démarra en trombe et disparut de la propriété en un rien de temps.

Cho et Lisbon s'approchèrent à pas de loup de la porte d'entrée de chez la jeune mère. Un peu en retard, Jane se précipita pour les rejoindre.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il à voix basse avant que Lisbon n'appuie sur la sonnette. Ne sonnez pas, il est déjà là.

Des yeux effrayés et inquiets se tournèrent vers lui.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? murmura Cho.

- Et comment savez-vous que c'est un homme ? Renchérit Lisbon.

- Il y avait de la peinture verte sur le muret de chez Mélanie Kricks. Et il y a une voiture verte éraflée dans le coin de la rue. Et j'ai dit 'il' à tout hasard.

Cho et Lisbon échangèrent un regard, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête et l'asiatique baissa la poignée de la porte le plus doucement possible. Le hall d'entrée était très sombre et une odeur de chloroforme les prit par surprise. Lisbon cru que son cœur se détachait et tombait dans le vide lorsqu'elle comprit que le bébé était déjà entre les mains du tueur. Apercevant une faible lueur provenant de l'étage, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en respirant calmement et en indiquant à son agent de la suivre. La lumière provenait de la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle distingua un gazouillement de bébé. Elle se tourna vers ses deux subordonnés pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient entendu la même chose qu'elle et elle vit alors Jane dépasser Cho pour la rejoindre.

- Rangez votre arme sinon il va le tuer sans réfléchir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Et s'il est armé ?

Jane fit non de la tête mais il comprit que sa supérieure n'avait pas vraiment envie de ranger son arme.

- Faites-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider de la suite des évènements et poussa la porte de la salle de bain avec un air paisible sur le visage.

- Jane !

- Bonsoir, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il fut face au criminel.

Lisbon et Cho entrèrent à leur tour mais sans leurs armes. Devant eux se trouvaient un homme d'une trentaine d'années accroupis sur le sol, et allongé juste devant lui sur une serviette de bain, le bébé encore en vie. L'homme sursauta et s'empara du bébé avant de se redresser d'un bond.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Avant qu'un des agents n'aient eut le temps de répondre, il plongea sa main dans la baignoire et en ressortit un couteau couvert de sang séché.

- Si vous vous approchez, je le tue !

Lisbon lança un regard mauvais à Jane. Maintenant que le meurtrier leur faisait du chantage, ils ne pourraient plus sortir leurs armes sans risquer la vie de l'enfant.

- Je suis Patrick Jane.

- Ce bébé, déclara l'homme dont la voix était devenue saccadée, a prit la vie du mien.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Comme les autres, ajouta-t-il en continuant de rire. Comme les deux autres petits fils de putes !

- Monsieur, votre bébé est mort-né, vous n'y pouvez rien et eux non plus, tenta Lisbon.

Alors que Jane lui faisait non de la tête, les yeux de l'assassin s'agrandirent et devinrent rouges sous le coup de la colère.

- Ils ont prit la vie de mon bébé ! hurla-t-il.

Il semblait complètement fou, loin de sa propre vie, loin de son propre corps.

- Non, Lisbon, les infirmières nous ont dit qu'il y avait eu un échange de bébés, vous vous souvenez ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cho qui fit non de la tête. Mentir à un détraqué était vraiment pour lui la pire des idées. Lisbon croisa le regard de Jane et elle y découvrit quelque chose qu'elle y avait très rarement vu. Elle hésita quelques secondes et ne put que conclure que c'était bel et bien de la peur.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en acquiesçant et en suppliant silencieusement Jane que ce soit la bonne méthode.

Cho eut un imperceptible clignement d'yeux qui montrait son désaccord mais il ne s'agissait pas ici de son avis personnel, mais d'un comportement professionnel, aussi prit-il le parti de sa supérieure.

- C'est votre bébé que vous tenez.

L'homme sembla tout d'abord sous le choc puis il serra l'enfant contre lui sans lâcher le couteau, laissant d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues.

- C'est mon fils ? Mon petit bébé…

- Oui, confirma Cho. Mais avant qu'on puisse vous le laisser, il faut que l'on vérifie que vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal.

- Mais je ne ferais pas de mal à mon fils !

Lisbon regarda Jane en lui demandant ce qu'ils étaient maintenant sensés faire, puis le consultant se tourna vers Cho et lui fit signe d'insister.

- C'est la procédure, monsieur. Sinon, vous prenez le risque qu'on vous enlève l'enfant pour toujours.

Constatant que les agents qui étaient devant lui ne semblaient pas lui vouloir de mal, l'homme s'approcha doucement de Cho et à contrecœur, déposa le bébé dans les bras de l'asiatique.

- Merci, monsieur, dit Cho et tendant le bébé à Jane.

Lisbon prit un air décontracté et à l'aide d'un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, elle tenta de mettre l'homme en confiance.

- Vous devriez vous laver les mains pendant que l'on vérifie si tout va bien, et ensuite je vous rendrai le bébé.

L'homme acquiesça de façon robotique, posa le couteau sur le bord de l'évier et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Agissant plus vite que son ombre, Cho se précipita et s'empara de l'arme tranchante qu'il lança loin de l'assassin, puis il attrapa ses mains qu'il plaqua derrière son dos et sortit une paire de menottes.

- Hé !

- Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Je vous citerai vos droits et les charges qui pèsent contre vous dans la voiture, lorsque vous serez loin de cet enfant.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'avez mentit ! Vous m'avez mentit ! Je veux mon bébé !

Alors que Cho le métrisait et le poussait à descendre les escaliers, il continuait d'hurler.

- Menteurs ! Menteurs ! Ce bébé n'est pas le mien, il aurait du mourir comme les autres !

Sa voix ne devint plus qu'un cri lointain pour Jane et Lisbon qui étaient restés debout dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à réaliser le risque qu'elle venait de prendre en entrant sans pointer son arme. Mais le résultat était là. Le bébé était en vie.

- La maman ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Jane la suivit en serrant l'enfant contre lui et ils entrèrent dans le salon en même temps, là où la mère du bébé était allongée sur le sol. Lisbon chercha un pouls.

- C'est bon, elle est juste endormie. J'appelle le Samu.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de la porte du salon pour jeter un œil dehors, histoire de vérifier que Cho s'en sortait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit car le canon glacé d'une arme s'appuya contre sa tempe. Accroupis auprès de la mère avec l'enfant dans les bras, Jane ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui se déroulait à deux mètres de lui. Il caressait le visage de la jeune maman pour l'aider à revenir à elle. N'osant pas tourner la tête pour voir qui la tenait en joue, Lisbon suivit au doigt et à l'œil les mouvements de l'arme sur sa tempe qui la poussait vers le centre de la pièce. Soudain, elle vit Jane relever la tête et de nouveau, elle aperçut cette peur dans ses yeux. Son cœur à elle battait la chamade.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir ! s'exclama une voix de femme.

Jane comprit qu'elle n'était autre que la femme du meurtrier. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir mieux inspecté l'intérieur de la voiture verte car elle y était probablement cachée.

- Monsieur le grand blond, on va faire un échange. Vous me donnez le bébé et je vous la rends, dit-elle en montrant Lisbon d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière fit de gros yeux à Jane, le priant de ne pas provoquer la femme.

- Vous avez dix secondes. Passé ce temps de réflexion, je tire.

Jane réfléchit du plus vite qu'il pu mais la vision de Lisbon menacée par une arme l'empêchait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cette femme n'était pas folle, c'était elle qui dirigeait toute l'opération et il ne l'aurait pas comme il avait stupidement eut son mari avec un soi-disant échange de bébé.

- Dix.

- Votre mari va avoir de gros ennui, madame, tenta Lisbon.

- La ferme, connasse !

Lisbon sentit le canon de l'arme s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

- Neuf !

Jane regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Soudain, il aperçut dans l'étagère un bloc de faux livres et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne prenne une décision.

- Je vais vous donner le bébé.

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire triomphant mais Lisbon dévisagea Jane.

- Mais avant, laissez-moi lui mettre la chaîne en or que sa mère lui a achetée. Elle vaut très cher et elle tenait beaucoup à ce que son bébé la porte…

Voyant là une opportunité de gagner un peu d'argent, la femme acquiesça.

- Vas-y, mets-lui son truc, il est où ?

- Caché juste là, dans la bibliothèque, indiqua Jane.

- Ok, vas chercher la chaîne.

Jane fit un signe de tête comme pour remercier la femme et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la cachette, s'empara de l'arme qui s'y trouvait, ôta le cran de sécurité et se retourna en la pointant en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Claire ?

Lisbon se demanda pendant un quart de seconde comment il pouvait savoir son prénom, puis elle posa son regard sur la scène qui se trouvait devant elle. Jane menaçait de tirer sur quelqu'un pour sauver sa vie et celle du bébé et elle savait qu'il le ferait s'il sentait que c'était nécessaire car il l'avait déjà fait une fois par le passé. Elle se fit la remarque que le courage du consultant décuplait à chaque fois qu'elle était en danger.

- Connard…, lâcha Claire.

- Lâchez Lisbon et on vous laissera fuir, proposa Jane.

Il devina la colère et l'indignation de sa supérieure face à cette proposition mais il l'ignora.

- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je lui tire dessus, dit Claire en s'éloignant de Lisbon.

La jeune femme sentit un léger soulagement lorsque le froid de l'arme disparut de sa tempe. Soudain, Claire se mit à courir vers l'extérieur de la maison mais Jane ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla du plus fort qu'il pu :

- Cho ! Attrape-là, vite ! Fais attention, elle est armée et dangereuse !

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et un coup de feu retentit, faisant courir Lisbon à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle promena son regard partout dans la nuit et vit Cho surgir de derrière un buisson, Claire menottée et maîtrisée.

- Bon boulot, lui dit-elle.

- Merci.

- La maman se réveille ! entendirent-ils alors derrière eux.

Lisbon regarda l'heure. Bientôt vingt-deux heures et le bilan était moyen. Deux bébés assassinés, un sauvé, une méchante envie de boire, et un sommeil qui ne voulait pas pointer le bout de son nez. Elle trouva la solution dans sa liste de CDs, choisissant le célèbre 'Mambo n°5' de Lou Bega. Comme ses voisins n'étaient pas là, elle monta le son, encore un peu, puis encore un peu, jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre chanter.

Jane se gara devant chez Lisbon et lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, il fut surpris d'entendre la musique qui sortait de la maison de Lisbon aussi distinctement. Il s'avança un sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de champagne dans la main, puis apercevant une silhouette bouger dans la lumière, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Après tout, peut-être Lisbon avait-elle organisé une fête sans lui ? Il l'aperçut se déhancher sur la musique et conclut qu'elle s'était organisé une fête pour elle toute seule. Parce que jamais elle n'aurait osé danser de cette manière devant qui que ce soit. Jane s'entendit rire et bien qu'il ait l'impression de jouer les voyeurs, il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Lisbon semblait complètement détendue, tellement détendue qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas bu. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il cacha la bouteille de champagne dans son dos et frappa à sa porte. Deux fois. Puis il sonna.

Lisbon se stoppa net en entendant sa sonnette retentir. Elle courut vers sa chaîne hi-fi, coupa le son et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec appréhension.

- Jane ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Non, elle n'était absolument pas ivre.

- Eh bien, vous m'avez dit que j'étais comme le champagne parce que le champagne, ça toque quand on ne s'y attend pas. Alors me voilà !

Il sortit la bouteille de champagne de derrière son dos et afficha un grand sourire devant l'air béat de Lisbon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

- On a sauvé la vie d'un bébé, aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui, répondit Lisbon comme si c'était un détail. Mais on ne va pas fêter chaque vie qu'on sauve avec une bouteille de champagne…

Jane comprit que quelque chose clochait dans sa façon de se tenir devant sa porte, comme si elle voulait faire barrière entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

- Vous ne voulez pas que j'entre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Si, bien sûr, entrez, dit-elle en prenant la bouteille que Jane lui tendait

Le consultant entra mais il resta dans le hall, comme attendant la permission d'entrer dans le salon.

- J'étais en train d'écouter de la musique, déclara Lisbon pour engager la conversation.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu et je vous ai vue danser. Vous dansez très bien.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers Jane et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Le consultant souriait sans retenue.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous n'étiez pas supposé voir ça ! D'abord, vous n'avez pas le droit de regarder chez les gens sans leur permission…

- Mais je ne me moque pas, vous avez un déhanché du tonnerre, déclara Jane d'un ton sérieux, mais toujours avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Oui, eh bien effacez cet épisode de votre mémoire, lui dit Lisbon en montrant sa tête du doigt.

Jane laissa la jeune femme se diriger vers sa cuisine pour déboucher la bouteille et il s'approcha discrètement de la chaine hi-fi.

Depuis sa cuisine, Lisbon entendit le Mambo de Lou Bega se remettre en marche et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Savoir que Jane appréciait son déhanché lui avait donné des frissons et elle s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de sensation. Elle entra dans le salon avec la bouteille et les deux flûtes à la main.

- Vous dansez pour moi ? demanda Jane en élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir la musique.

Il saisit la flûte que la jeune femme lui tendait et la tint fermement pendant qu'elle la remplissait.

- Si vous voulez des déhanchés, vous pouvez appeler une call-girl.

Lisbon posa la bouteille sur la table basse et trempa ses lèvres dans le champagne.

- Mmm, très bon choix.

- Une call-girl ne m'intéresse pas, c'est vous que je veux voir danser, dit Jane en ignorant la remarque de Lisbon.

Celle-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes et ses joues prirent de nouveau une teinte rosée.

- Dansez pour moi.

Elle sourit et fit non de la tête.

- Très bien. Je danse pour vous, et ensuite vous dansez pour moi.

Le consultant posa son verre sur la table et commença à danser comme s'il faisait des claquettes sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-surpris de Lisbon.

- Ce n'est pas un déhanché, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oh ! Vous voulez un déhanché ?

- Non, je vous en supplie, répondit-elle en riant.

Elle avala quelques gorgées de champagne et posa à son tour son verre sur la table.

- Je veux bien danser pour vous si ça consiste à faire des claquettes, ajouta-t-elle en tapant ses pieds par terre comme Jane l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

Concentrée dans ses 'pas de danse', elle fut surprise de sentir la main de Jane se poser au creux de ses reins et l'autre lui saisir la main. Une chaleur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, et elle se demanda si elle provenait du corps de Jane ou du sien. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis tenta de suivre le rythme des pas qu'il lui imposait. Le regard baissé sur ses pieds, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant que décidemment, elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis. Plus la musique défilait, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient et plus Jane la faisait virevolter avant de la rapprocher de lui par une main impatiente posée dans le bas de son dos.

- Vous faites l'idiot mais en fait, vous savez danser le mambo, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Concentrez-vous, Lisbon, ou vous allez perdre les pédales.

Perdre les pédales… C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, surtout du point de vue émotionnel. Elle devait sûrement être en train de rougir parce qu'elle sentit le regard insistant de Jane posé sur elle et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle le vit sourire légèrement. Elle fit un rapide retour en arrière et se revit dans le bar, face à lui, avec une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Puis elle revint dans le présent. Cette fois-ci, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une furieuse et grandissante envie de l'embrasser.

Ses yeux ne la lâchaient plus et il dirigeait complètement ses faits et gestes. Il dansait avec elle tout en restant un parfait gentleman. Il gardait sa main dans son dos, frôlait parfois son corps sans se coller à elle, ne regardait que son visage et seulement son visage. Satané Jane.

Pour couronner le tout, il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra dans un souffle qui la chatouilla :

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous arrêter hier soir…

L'invitation était cachée mais claire. Comme cette comptine chantée aux enfants : 'Nous n'irons plus aux bois'. « Entrez dans la danse, voyez comme on danse. Sautez, dansez, _embrassez qui vous voulez_ ».

Au risque d'être freinée une nouvelle fois, elle préféra plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes plutôt que de commencer en douceur. La main de Jane lâcha celle de Lisbon et il la passa derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser qu'il désirait finalement autant qu'elle. La jeune femme profita de sa main libre pour la passer autour du cou du consultant, se serrant un peu plus contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur et son cœur battre. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir bu tout son verre de champagne et se demanda si la musique pouvait rendre saoul parce qu'elle avait vraiment la sensation de l'être. Soudain, Jane se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Se sentant en danger, elle répliqua d'un ton sec :

- Ne tentez pas de m'arrêter, c'est perdu d'avance.

Jane se mit à rire sans cesser de scruter son visage.

- Je trouve que vous êtes très belle.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais pour une raison bien différente, Lisbon eut le sentiment que son cœur se décrochait pour faire le grand plongeon. La musique s'arrêta, et le temps aussi. Jusqu'à ce que Jane l'embrasse de nouveau de façon impatiente et tendre à la fois. Il se décala petit à petit vers la chaine hi-fi et remit le mambo en marche, puis Lisbon le conduisit à l'étage.

- Vous savez, si je vous ai arrêtée hier, c'est parce que… j'ai peur de vous faire du mal.

Il avait besoin de lui confier sa peur, pour qu'elle puisse décider elle-même si elle voulait se mettre en danger ou non. Il sentit la jeune femme sourire contre ses lèvres et il l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en montant les escaliers.

- Si vous pouviez penser à me faire du bien avant de me faire du mal, ça m'arrangerait…, déclara Lisbon avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied.

- C'est dans mes plans, ne vous en faites pas…

- J'espère bien…


	4. Chapter 4

Encouragée par Tara Baxter Cullen, me voilà lancée dans l'écriture d'un chapitre bonus 'lemon'. Mouais… Si vous avez peur, vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton 'Prev' et retourner au chapitre précédent ^^

Bonne lecture.

_(Ou bonne chance, je ne sais pas…)_

**Chapitre bonus**

Lisbon referma la porte de sa chambre sans lâcher la main de Jane puis elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de désir et de bonheur. En bas, la musique retentissait toujours et dehors, le monde continuait de tourner. Jane plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle saurait lire en lui à quel point il avait envie d'elle, envie de la serrer contre lui et de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser mais elle se déroba et s'échappa d'entre lui et la porte pour se retrouver debout de l'autre côté de son lit. Surpris, il se retourna et croisa son regard plus que provocateur. 'Attrape-moi si tu peux' semblait-elle lui dire. Il sourit, se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il laissa sur le sol et fit semblant de contourner le lit, avant de sauter par au-dessus pour saisir son bras.

- Je vous tiens, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Il approcha son visage du sien et alors qu'elle tentait de desserrer la main de Jane autour de son poignet pour s'enfuir à nouveau, il glissa son autre main dans son dos sous son tee-shirt, et d'un geste précis, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il vit dans les yeux étonnés de Lisbon qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi et son sourire s'agrandit. Constatant qu'elle souriait aussi et qu'elle ne se débattait plus, il la libéra et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. Elle le regarda faire, admirant sa soudaine assurance. Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle torse nu, son sourire disparut et elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur derrière elle. Jane posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et le fit glisser sur son menton puis le long de sa gorge où il déposa un léger baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit soudain qu'il s'affairait sur son bouton de jean et sa braguette. Il laissait supposer qu'il allait s'occuper du haut de son corps et au dernier moment, il changeait d'avis, s'amusant à la surprendre à chaque geste.

Elle sentit sa braguette descendre et lorsqu'il glissa ses doigt de chaque côté de la fermeture pour aider le vêtement à descendre le long de ses jambes, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et émit un léger grognement de satisfaction.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait, lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille, amusé.

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne comprit pas pourquoi, parce qu'au point où elle en était… Avide d'autres sensations, elle chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jane glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et joua avec ses cheveux légèrement bouclés en répondant à son baiser. A son tour, Lisbon fit le nécessaire pour que le pantalon du consultant rejoigne le sien qui se trouvait sur le sol, avant de tenter de lui enlever son dernier vêtement.

- Vous essayez de prendre de l'avance ? lui murmura Jane en lui attrapant les mains pour l'arrêter.

Elle sourit et leva les bras pour qu'il lui enlève son tee-shirt, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il termina ensuite d'enlever son soutien-gorge déjà dégrafé et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de reprendre où il l'avait arrêtée, il chercha ses deux mains et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Ce geste affectueux et significatif eut pour effet de faire disparaître le sourire de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux, écoutant son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit qu'il embrassait sa gorge, son cou, et descendait vers ses seins, relâchant ses mains. Il tentait de la rendre patiente, ce qu'elle n'était pas du tout, et cela quelque soit la situation. Il l'embrassa entre les seins et descendit jusqu'à son nombril, se mettant à genoux devant elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts saisir le tissu de sa culotte et elle l'arrêta d'un geste vif, le forçant à se relever. Jane ne comprit pas sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse dans le cou en marmonnant contre sa peau.

- Vous serez nu avant moi.

Elle saisit l'élastique de son caleçon et lui enleva son dernier vêtement avant de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Mince… J'y étais presque, marmonna Jane.

- J'ai gagné…

- Une bataille mais pas la guerre, précisa-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il s'appuya contre elle et la bloqua contre le mur pour embrasser impatiemment chaque parcelle de son visage et toucher toutes les parties de son corps qui lui étaient accessibles. Lisbon sentit le désir de Jane s'intensifier entre ses jambes et pendant un instant, elle cru perdre la tête. Elle le poussa suffisamment fort pour qu'il recule et tombe assis sur le lit le souffle court, puis elle se débarrassa de sa petite culotte, passa ses jambes autour de lui et le fit entrer en elle sans la moindre hésitation. Pris au dépourvu, Jane émit un son rauque et colla son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle commençait à bouger sur lui.

Il la laissa prendre le contrôle et choisir la cadence pendant un certain temps, lui faire croire qu'elle avait gagné et que c'était elle qui menait la danse. Puis soudain, dans un sourire imperceptible, il enleva ses mains qui tenaient fermement ses hanches et les glissa sous ses cuisses avant de se mettre debout.

- Jane.

Lisbon avait prononcé son nom dans une sorte de plainte, entre la surprise et le mécontentement. Elle sentit son dos heurter le mur et ne pu que laisser le consultant décider de la suite des évènements. Elle s'accrocha à lui et resserra ses jambes autour de lui pour ne rien perdre des sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et distingua le dos de Jane dans le miroir accroché à son armoire. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la conduire à l'orgasme et son amant la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, non mécontent de son effet de surprise. Elle eut l'impression que tout se brouillait mais elle entendit quand même son prénom prononcé à voix basse et elle et Jane vacillèrent tous les deux jusqu'au lit, où la jeune femme s'allongea sur lui dans l'espoir de ne jamais devoir quitter sa peau.

- J'ai gagné, murmura Jane, essoufflé.

- T'as triché.

La tête posée sur le torse de Jane et les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, Lisbon se sentait bien.

- J'ai le droit à une récompense. Je veux que tu danses pour moi, ajouta Jane en caressant le dos de la jeune femme.

Il la sentit rire et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- T'as déjà eu un aperçu de mon déhanché.

- J'en veux encore.

- Et j'aurai quoi en échange ?

- Mm…, réfléchit Jane. Le droit de tout contrôler du début à la fin la prochaine fois.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit.

- C'est tentant. Je pourrai t'attacher ?

Jane se mit à rire sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je trouverai un moyen de me détacher, tu sais…

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Et toi alors ? Tu veux m'attacher ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Je trouve ça drôle, déclara Lisbon en relevant la tête pour regarder le consultant.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est d'accord, tu pourras m'attacher. Mais si je trouve un moyen de me détacher et de t'attacher, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Jane approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

- Tu n'oseras pas.

- Marché conclu, alors ?

Lisbon réfléchit pendant qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

- Je contrôle tout mais je ne t'attache pas, dit-elle finalement.

- Lâche, lui dit Jane en riant.

- Je ne suis pas lâche !

- Si.

- Qui est-ce qui a repoussé l'autre au bar, hein ? Moi, peut-être ?

- Je voulais te protéger de moi.

- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi…, déclara Lisbon en s'allongeant à côté du consultant.

Jane se tourna vers elle avec un air sérieux.

- Je vais te faire souffrir, tu sais ?

- Ouais, répondit Lisbon d'un air détaché. Qu'on couche ensemble ou pas, d'ailleurs…

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et commença à rire devant l'air hébété de Jane. Il lui prit la main et la suivit dans son fou-rire, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Des larmes mélangeant bonheur et inquiétude. Il ne vit dans les yeux de Lisbon que du bonheur et de l'insouciance et il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait peut-être lui aussi prendre les choses comme elles venaient, pour lui procurer tout le bien qu'il pouvait avant d'en venir fatalement au mal.

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort.

**FIN** (définitive cette fois-ci p)


End file.
